


A Morning In France

by Sasy_B



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Alpha Jigen Daisuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Arsène Lupin III, ambiguous genitalia, dumb boys being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B
Summary: Jigen is rather rudely awakened early in the morning to the familiar sounds Lupin's chaos. Unfortunately for him, the chaos does not stop at noise.But what else is new?
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Morning In France

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this as a bit of a destresser earlier this month and just didn't feel like posting but eh here you go! I could not decide what naughty bits to give lupin so I left it open for interpretation haha

"Lupiiiin… Lupin, what the hell is all that noise?"

Jigen finally rolled out of bed, hair a tangled mess, beard frayed, eyes still hazy from the lingering call of sleep.

Logically, he knew this was going to happen, it always did; as soon as they finished a job Lupin would immediately stop taking his suppressants and spiral into heat within the month, leaving only just enough time for them to revel in their success before they forgot about it entirely for upwards of a week. Even so, knowing this never really prepared him for what that smartass, cheeky, bastard omega would get up to in the meantime.

Jigen sauntered out of the bedroom, magnum hanging loosely from his right hand, heavy winter duvet dragging behind him in his left. The apartment was cold, even with the heat turned all the way up, the winters in France could get uncomfortable at best. Jigen did not like the cold, so the alpha tended to carry the cover all around the house with him.

When he made his way to the main living area he saw exactly what he was expecting: Lupin The Third, master thief, heir to the Lupin fortune and the Lupin name, up with the sun doing chores like the madman he was.

Jigen was used to dealing with these compulsions of his from time to time, that did not mean he liked them. It was not so much he liked living in a trash heap, but the way Lupin would only suddenly and occasionally become obsessed with tidiness before his heat was… well, annoying.

"Mornin' Jigen!"

His mate called from the attached kitchen, he peeked out the archway connecting the two rooms to greet him with a smile and Jigen could not help but quirk an eyebrow at his appearance; Lupin shut off the vacuum cleaner and stepped into the living room in nothing but his underpants, fluffy pink slippers, one of Jigen's ties hung over his shoulders and one of their many masks sitting atop his mused hair. It was… not a look befitting one of his reputation but not one Jigen was unfamiliar with.

Lupin walked up to him, burying his face in Jigen's neck and scenting him deeply. Jigen grumbled out his greeting, silently pleased at the affection from his mate but still annoyed at the rude awakening.

“The hell are you doing, man? It’s like 7am in the morning.”

Jigen dropped the duvet, bringing his hand up to yank the mask off of Lupin’s head and ruffle his hair. He scented him in turn, tasting the sweet tinge of heat just ebbing around the edges of Lupin’s normal, soft but spicy scent.

“You want breakfast? I know you want coffee, you want coffee? I’ll make it, you sit down.” Lupin said in a rush, suddenly pulling back from Jigen and stumbling into the kitchen. Jigen groaned.

“What did you do?”

“I have no idea what you're asking me, I have not done anything. I’m just cleaning.”

“Lupin.”

“I am an honest man! If something happened at 6 in the morning when I got up to make a snack and take a leak, I would certainly not hide it from you, Jigen!”

“Lupin, what is in the kitchen that you don’t want me to see?”

“I still have no idea what youre talking about, Daisuke.”

“LUPIN!”

“JIGENIT’SFINEDON’TWORRYIT’SFINESITDOWNHAVEASMOKEI’LLBEBACKWITHCOFFEE!” Lupin said in one long breath before slamming the sliding doors to the kitchen closed, leaving Jigen, sleepy and confused, alone in the living room.

Jigen grumbled his frustration under his breath, picking up the duvet and tossing it over his shoulder as he made his way to the sofa. He placed his revolver down, plucking up a half smoked cigarette out of the ashtray on the coffee table and flicked on the TV to channel surf while he waited for Lupin to sort himself out.

Lupin came back out a few moments later, now sporting a large blue bathrobe, coffee in one hand, eggs and toast in the other. He placed them in front of Jigen on the coffee table and shoved his hands in the oversized pockets of the robe, guilt plastered across his face. Jigen glanced up at him as he sat upright, picking up the coffee mug and wrinkling his nose at the taste; way too sweet. He placed it back down and leaned back into the sofa with a piece of toast, waiting expectantly for Lupin to spill.

“...”

“...”

“... Lu-”

“Ibrokethevasewestolelastweekit’sinshardsonthekitchenfloorprobablyworthlessnowdon'tbemadI’llpayyoubackfortheworkit’snotmyfaultyouleftitonthediningtableanyway”

Jigen blinked up at his mate, expressionless for a moment. He leaned forward, placing the toast back on the plate, snuffing out the last of his cigarette, and standing. Jigen then placed a hand on Lupin’s shoulder, looking his mate directly in the eye before yanking him in by the scruff of his neck and pinning an arm behind his back.   
  
“Care to run that by me again, boss?” Jigen growled through gritted teeth, “don’t think I heard you right.”   
  
“NONONONO LET GOOOOO!” Lupin whined back, squirming in his partner's grasp.

"You broke what now?"

"THE VASE, THE VASE!! AH- it was on the table and it just shattered! I'll find a way to p-pay you for the work. damn it!"

Jigen released Lupin's scruff, opting instead to pull him in close with a headlock.

"You tellin' me I spent the day dressed like Fujiko for your own personal mosaic art project?" Jigen's face twisted in irritation, eyebrows twitching as he felt a headache coming on, "fifteen-thousand, Lupin. That's what you said, that old hunk of ceramic is worth fifteen-thousand!"

"W-was…  _ was _ worth fifteen-thousand. I think we might still get maybe a hundred for every shard if we pawn it off somewhere!"

Jigen released him then, suddenly looking far too calm for a man who just lost the lottery by one digit, and sat back down. He grabbed another cigarette out of the ashtray and lit it, sitting back against the sofa, arms crossed behind his head, pouting.

"Well, look at it this way!" Lupin never knew when to stop talking, "we have all this time to ourselves now!"

Jigen grunted.

Lupin dropped his head, dejected.

"Sorry."

"Sure."

"And sorry for waking you."

"S'fine... need help cleaning it up?"

"No, they were pretty big shards, was just getting the rest of the dust off the kitchen floor."

"And you couldn't use a broom?"

"Goemon broke it last week."

"Hm."

"..."

"..."

Jigen looked at Lupin, the thief wearing an apologetically pouty expression himself, eyes big, lip poked out, eyebrows screwed up. Jigen sighed.

"C'mere."

Lupin grinned, immediately crawling into Jigen's lap and pulling the duvet over top of them to snuggle in close. Jigen loosely wrapped his arms around Lupin as he absently watched whatever it was he landed on on the TV.

It was not long before a soft pur began bubbling out of Lupin's chest, Jigen could not help but echo the sound, low but present. Lupin shifted slightly on top of him, squirming then huffing out in annoyance.

"Comin' on already?"

"No, no, I think it's just a little pre-heat flare up. Can I…?"

"Sure."

Lupin shifted in Jigen's lap, moving to straddle one leg as he buried his face into his neck to lick and nip at his mating mark. Jigen sighed at the feeling, moving a hand out of the covers to rest at the base of Lupin’s head and curl callused fingers into short, dark hair. Lupin began to move his hips, reveling in the friction of the thin fabric of his boxers being pressed against his most sensitive areas. The omega let out a pleased trill as he picked up the pace, grinding into Jigen's thigh as slick soaked his boxers. The hand Jigen still had under the covers slipped around him to pinch and play with one of Lupin's nipples through his robe.

Lupin bit into Jigen's neck then, right on top of his old mating mark, nails digging into his mates shoulders as he ground his hips down faster onto Jigen's thigh and suddenly stopped with a pleased, drawn out, pitchy whine. Jigen could feel Lupin twitch against him before his entire body suddenly went limp in his arms.

"Feel better?" The alpha asked after a short moment.

"Mhm."

"Wanna cuddle some more or you gonna go take a shower?"

"Hm…"

"I'm not carrying you, you brat."

Lupin was silent for a moment, then nuzzled his face into Jigen's beard, pressing himself closer against him.

Jigen scoffed, only to hide the affectionate keen that wanted to bubble out of his throat, and pulled Lupin in the rest of the way.

"Ya' want some…?" Lupin slurred.

"I'm good." Jigen replied.

They settled in to relax, likely for the rest of the morning, until the pair would inevitably need to get up and deal with all the messes Lupin had already made.

Mischievous little prick.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably end up doing more some time soon just because im starving for A/B/O Lupin content but IDK the end for now lolol
> 
> Follow me on Twitter [Here](https://twitter.com/SaSyBanan) for more chaos.


End file.
